Guilty Pleasures
by Violet Eliot
Summary: One-shot. Blackwater & Renesmee/Nahuel. "His Nessie, he would say. Well, she wasn’t Nessie and she definitely didn’t want to be Jacob’s Nessie."


**Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. So are they the perfect couple? Renesmee doesn't seem to think so. And neither does Jacob. Blackwater.**

**Disclaimer: We all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer i.e. the owning of Twilight is not my occupation. **

**A/N: I have written a long fic called "The Truth About Heaven" which includes these pairings in the story, but sort of different to this One-shot. If you like blackwater look it up!**

* * *

"Mmm," Renesmee sighed as the passion-driven boy planted butterfly kisses across her neck. "This feels so good…"

"Tell me about it," Nahuel mumbled in between kisses.

Renesmee ran her slim, pale fingers through his dark brown hair causing him to moan in contentment. She allowed her fingers to run across his marble-like chest, which looked like the body of a god, yet his skin felt so human. She left her hand hover over his heartbeat; every unnaturally quick beat reminded her that he _was _human but somewhat more.

"But it's so wrong..." she trailed of as Nahuel began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. He then cupped her breasts with his hands and Renesmee's train of thought was lost.

Renesmee didn't really care that she was making out with this boy in the back seat of her car, secretly. She didn't seem to mind she was already betrothed to another man. The only thing she cared about at that moment was Nahuel. She couldn't help herself. Because once she stared into his hypnotic, dreamy, celery-colored eyes he had already cast a spell on her. She wasn't able to think clearly.

Although, it wasn't looks that lured Renesmee in to him. It was the fact that they were the only two of their kind, not including Nahuel's long lost sisters. They were two of the only half-vampires and half-humans creatures in the entire world. When Renesmee was with Nahuel, she felt complete. She didn't feel lonely.

And she knew she always had Jacob, supposedly _her _Jacob. But was she really his when all she wanted to be was Nahuel's? She knew that Jacob did love her with all his heart and he would always be there for her, but she still felt alone with him. At least he had the rest of his pack to share his pain; Renesmee had no one. She felt like a freak, a mutation of some kind.

_Nessie._

She had always despised that name, just like her mother. It irritated her immensely when Jacob called her that name. It was like he was branding her as his own. _His Nessie_, he would say. Well, she wasn't Nessie and she definitely didn't want to be Jacob's Nessie. Jacob was her brother; at least that's what she saw him as. A brother. Definitely nothing more.

Nahuel called her Renesmee. She absolutely adored it when the letter's rolled exotically off his tongue. She wanted to be Nahuel's Renesmee. End of story. No Loch Ness Monster's involved.

Renesmee thought that she sometimes felt like the loneliest creature on the planet. But she was wrong, so very wrong.

In Nahuel's opinion, he was truly the loneliest creature on the planet. Sure, he did have his aunt Huilen but she was slightly messed up that it was extremely difficult to confess his deepest feelings to her. His shyness and his loneliness seemed to go hand in hand. He had never made any real friends at any of the small, quirky towns Huilen had shipped him off to. He he did have three half sisters but he hadn't even met them and they could possibly be dead. He wouldn't even call the monster that created him his father, let alone try to communicate with him. Nahuel's mother didn't even survive his birth.

He had travelled all over the world and the only person he could relate to was the beautiful, unique girl lying in his arms. Renesmee – such a perfect name for such an original girl. When he stared into her brown eyes, he was looking into a mirror of his soul. Their eyes were different colours but they were exactly the same. Their eyes saw the same things. Their souls were unique, just like each other's.

He knew that his princess was guarded by a pack of hideous wolves, but he didn't care. He knew it was wrong, just as Renesmee did. But they just felt so perfect together that it was wrong not to embrace their feelings.

"Yet it feels so _right_." Renesmee moaned the last word as Nahuel pressed his bare chest against hers.

Finally their lips met and Renesmee wrapped her hands around his perfect head, pulling at tuffs of his hair, ruled by passion. Nahuel grabbed her by the small of her back and sat her on his lap. Every piece of contact they received from each other was like a piece of heaven, even though they really should be going to hell for what they were doing.

"Tell me about it," Nahuel repeated himself once their lips parted.

Renesmee stopped her movement and Nahuel felt her warm breath panting on his neck. She stared into his eyes, a mirror of her soul.

"I love you." She said the words with slight hesitation. Why was it so hard to say those three little words when they actually carried meaning? She told Jacob she loved him all the time and it was easy. She wondered why this was so.

"I love you more than you could imagine," Nahuel responded, knowing what he was getting himself into.

Renesmee was deadly and sweet, a horrendously addictive combination. She was like a drug to him. The more he consumed, the harder it would be to stop and the more cravings he would have to suffer. But it was worth it.

To each other, they were worth everything. If only they were meant to be…

* * *

"Look what the wolf dragged in!" Jacob attempted at cracking a joke and his response was the rolling of Leah Clearwater's eyes.

"You are so lame, you know that right?" Leah plonked herself down next to Jacob on his couch. He was watching some lame reality show, not that she really minded.

Leah knew deep down that she was really attracted to Jacob. And was it really that strange to be attracted to a boy when he was good-looking, muscular, shirtless and less than an inch away from you on a too-small couch in an empty house? Leah considered for a moment and decided the concept wasn't impossible.

"You know you love me," Jacob commented. Yes she did.

"In your dreams, oh so mightiest alpha," Leah mockingly teased him.

Jacob groaned. "I thought I told you to quit calling me that?"

"You did." Leah grinned wickedly.

"You're a bitch sometimes Leah, you know that right?" Jacob mocked the last past of Leah's previous sentence, enough to irritate her immensely. Leah tried to push out the thought that what she was feeling was not irritation but sexual tension.

Jacob enjoyed spending time with Leah, no matter how agonisingly painful she had been in the past. She wasn't so bad anymore even though she had her moments. Jacob felt as though a 'moment' was coming along.

Jacob was sickened at himself that he enjoyed making Leah angry. It was just a difficult fact for him to ignore that Leah looked so sexy when she was furious. She got all fired up and he could sometimes hear her panting, which unfortunately turned him on a little. He could almost hear her pulse beating faster, too.

What really made him feel bad was that he had already imprinted on Nessie. He knew that he did love Nessie, in a way. But she only felt like family, even at her old physical age of sixteen. He adored her and it was difficult to be separated from her, yet Leah did keep him sort of pre-occupied.

Who was he kidding? She was more than a distraction. Jacob found himself really enjoying time that he spent with Leah, much more than he should.

And it wasn't just the physical side of Leah that he was attracted to. They saw things no one else could see. They connected on a level that other people wouldn't understand. They shared little private jokes that no one else laughed at. They talked about life and experiences that only they have lived through. Their relationship was as easy as breathing and it felt wrong when they were in the arms of another.

To Jacob's delight, Leah was definitely having a 'moment'. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. ME?" She said each word disjointedly for emphasis.

"Say something, bitch?" Jacob knew that it aggravated Leah when anybody called her a bitch, and technically she was a bitch - a female dog. He also knew that it _especially_ annoyed her when he called her one. But Jacob often started mock fights so that they would end up making out.

Leah was angry, but not quite angry enough to phase. She considered punching him. But she didn't want to get blood all over the couch – Billy would be mad.

So instead she stood up and pounced on him, knocking the couch over so that the back was horizontal on the floor, along with the both of them.

Leah realised that her action didn't carry enough fury for it to have her desired effect.

Jacob took the action very differently from how Leah had planned. Leah was crouched over Jacob's body on all fours, her shirt so low-cut that he could see all the way down. Her knee was in an awkward position and was touching a part of Jacob that became harder by the second.

He couldn't resist.

Jacob stroked along her jaw line because he knew that was exactly where she liked it. In return Leah kissed his chest and then kissed him deeply on his mouth. Jacob kissed her back with more passion and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly against him. Their lips started moving in synchronisation as they feasted hungrily on one another.

Jacob broke his lips away from hers and kissed her along her jaw line, the same spot he had provoked her with.

"This feels so good," she contemplated, breathily.

"It always does," Jacob agreed in between kisses.

"But it's so wrong…" Leah moaned half in pleasure, half in disappointment. As much as she hated Nessie, she really loved Jacob and didn't want him to suffer.

Jacob silenced her with another breath-taking kiss.

"Yet it feels so right," Leah decided.

"It always does," Jacob repeated himself.

Leah placed her hands on his bare chest and propped him off of her so she could look at him. When she did the words she was going to say sounded even truer in her head.

"Unfortunately for you, I love you," Leah stated with more heaviness in her voice than she meant to.

Jacob smiled like he meant it and responded. "And unfortunately for me, I love you." The way he said it sounded slightly mournful, even though he had meant to sound light-hearted. Leah knew he was thinking about Nessie.

Leah wasn't going put up with that.

A seducing, open-mouthed kiss from Leah distracted Jacob's thoughts and all he could think about was Leah. About how they seemed so perfect for each other.

If only they were meant to be…

* * *


End file.
